Forgotten
by paper riku
Summary: The sun slowly began to set on the horizon, illuminating Smash Mansion as a dark, imposing silhouette on the quiet town of Smashville not to be confused with Smashborough, pardon my misspelling. All of the residents were asleep, all except for one. What, you thought that this was going to be about a Smasher? WRONG. Oh yeah, and no yaoi. Rated K for not heavy themes.


**Well, while the next chapter is going along well, I though I'd make a short on my most wanted character for SSB4, Saki Amamiya. As this is not directly involed with the plot of the main story (yet), I count this as a spinoff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter E-1 (not to be confused with 1-E)**

**Hopes and Dreams**

* * *

The sun slowly began to set on the horizon, illuminating Smash Mansion as a dark, imposing silhouette on the quiet town of Smashville (not to be confused with Smashborough, pardon my misspelling.) All of the residents were asleep, all except for one. What, you thought that this was going to be about a Smasher? WRONG. The person here in question was a… screw it, I don't know his age! Anywho, the person in question was Saki Amamiya. He looked at the looming building in the distance from the window of Assist Trophy Dorm 17. So close, but so far. Such was the life of an Assist Trophy.

He remembered sitting in the halls, daydreaming about setting his way into stardom. He should have been famous, his name brand marked onto every single item imaginable like sticky notes. However, who would take his place other than a whiny, spam crazy angel boy. At least, taken by a whiny, spam crazy angel boy that used to be his friend. Those days were long past gone. Pit was probably reclining back on some super expensive chair, having a good old time with Link and the others, before being taken to act in a movie he never auditioned for. Such was the life of a Smasher.

But what of the Assist Trophies? Forced to live in a god forsaken town chock full of animals, waiting to be removed in an instant to take part in a battle, only to appear for long enough to get a few blows in. In his time here, Saki had found new friends, like Isaac and Little Mac. Still, it wasn't the same. There were no fans of him. Even now, as the next game dawned on the horizon just as the sun set on the day, there were no fans rooting for Saki Amamiya. It seemed a though angel puppets, space dragons, and crocodile pirates were all the rage now a days. Even the little girl Lip, who only gave her weapon to use, had more popularity. Such was the life of a Potential Newcomer.

A sudden fluttering of feathers broke Saki's concentration. He turned, knowing whom he would face but not wanting to believe it. "You," scowled Saki.

"Hi, old pal. Wanna…" began the figure.

"Go, Pit. Go off and play with your rich little friends!" cried Saki.

"Look, I'm sorry for…" began Pit.

"Sorry for WHAT? For becoming rich and famous and forgetting your roots? For becoming Sakurai's pet? FOR ABANDONING YOUR BEST FRIEND?" screamed Saki.

"It… wasn't your fault."

"No, no it wasn't. It was yours."

"Saki, we can't change the Creator's decisions. You know that," said Pit, getting sterner by the second. "But… I was wrong for abandoning you."

"Well… wait, are you implying…"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, then. You were saying?"

"Anyways, I wanted to make it up to you. Wanna go have a match above the city? Promise I won't use my wings on you."

"Deal."

On the rooftops of Smashville, sparks flew. The animals looked to the skies in wonder and awe at the sparks. As the battle went on, so did the sun set into the horizon. It was almost as if Saki's doubts slipped away with the sunlight. And Saki knew, even in the middle of combat, that this was only the beginning of something much bigger. Much, much bigger.

* * *

**End of One Shot!**

* * *

**So… did you like it? I'm thinking of making a spin off of Laptops after LCatPwF is… that's not a very good acronym, is it? Anywho, thoughts, suggestions, and opinions are greatly welcomed, as are reviews. Should I turn this idea into a full fledged story? If I do, it'll probably be a bit more light hearted than this. And no, Pit and Saki WILL NOT BECOME A COUPLE. Not even if Pit becomes a girl. **


End file.
